Manipulación
by Lenayuri
Summary: A Hannibal le gusta manipular las mentes de sus pacientes, hasta que se encuentra con la brillante mente de Will Graham. [Pre-slash] [Hannigram]


**Disclaimer**. Nada del fandom me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por el amor al fandom y al slash.

**Advertencias**. Pre-slash.

**Notas**. ¡No he visto el capítulo 12 de Hannibal! :rueda: WHY?!

Disfruten :D

* * *

**Manipulación**

Manipular.

Una de las acciones que el doctor Hannibal Lecter más disfruta -casi tanto como _el otro placer_ del que tanto se complace en alardear en silencio, sólo con acciones.

Disfruta entrar en la mente de sus pacientes y hacerles creer que todo estará bien, que todo tiene una solución. Le gusta hacerles creer que siempre habrá una salida, una _luz al final del camino_. A Hannibal le _excita_ tener el poder en sus manos. El poder de jugar a ser Dios, el poder de jugar a ser un titiritero.

Porque eso eran ellos para él, unos imples títeres de los que puedes prescindir en cualquier momento. Porque para él, los seres humanos no eran nada más que unos simples animales de caza, son sus juguetes, su diversión, su _comida_. No merecían ni siquiera su atención.

Entonces llegó él. Will Graham era como un oasis en el desierto, como algo único que no esperas encontrar nunca y a la vez deseas topártelo para poder apreciarlo con toda la calma del mundo. Y aún así, Hannibal sólo vio en él una oportunidad.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para burlarse de todos aquellos que habían jurado y perjurado que lo atraparían. Para burlarse de sus intentos fallidos de encontrarlo, de comprender el por qué hizo lo que hizo. Eran patéticos.

Pero Will no era como ellos. Él era diferente, único. Era interesante. Y Hannibal era curioso por naturaleza. El agente especial del FBI llamó su atención de inmediato.

Al principio sólo era para obtener atención, para saber el progreso de la policía hacia todos esos imitadores de cuarta que intentaban usurpar su nombre. Él era el Destripador de Chesapeake y no iba a permitir que un montón de inútiles novatos ensuciaran su buen nombre, ese que con tanto placer había construido. Porque nadie sabía ni comprendía lo que Hannibal sentía al arrebatarles la vida, al crear _arte_.

Y nuevamente, Will le sorprendió. Porque ese hombre de cuerpo menudo, de mente frágil y desubicada, de mirada evasiva y a la vez tan profunda lo había leído. Había descifrado con facilidad que _esos_ no eran él. Lo había visto a él. Al Destripador de Chesapeake. A Hannibal.

Hannibal quedó impresionado por su mente y quiso saber más de él. Deseó acercarse más a él. Tenerlo, jugar con él, que fuera suyo. Quería que la mente de Will le perteneciera. _Quería_ poseer esa mente.

Y así, poco a poco, Hannibal comenzó a hurgar en Will.

La mente de Will era fuerte, impresionante, caótica. Era como un tornado, como una melodía de _Paganini_. Era perfecta para Hannibal. Y el hombre se sintió celoso.

Lecter quería que Will sólo lo viera a él, que sólo lo _necesitara_ a él, que dependiera de él.

Hannibal quería que Will se volviera adicto a él; como una droga que jamás podría dejar, pero que nunca se daría cuenta de cuándo la probó. Quería manipularlo a su antojo porque le convenía, porque era su as bajo la manga. Porque él sería la marioneta perfecta para burlarse del mundo. Para jugar, para distraerlos, para ser Dios. Y empujaría a Will hasta su límite, hasta verlo roto y completamente vulnerable y entonces ahí estaría él; como un salvador. Todo para que el joven Graham lo tomara como su salvavidas, como su apoyo. Y ese sería el comienzo de algo magnífico en su vida –casi tan maravilloso como los días de caza– porque Hannibal Lecter había encontrado _algo interesante_, un cerebro que le recordaba mucho al suyo. Y que el infierno se congelara si no lo iba a proteger con su vida, aún si le costaba la vida a Will. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a correr. Todo por obtener la maravillosa mente de Will.

Y aún así, sentía el más puro deseo de poseerlo, de todas las maneras posibles –y las que él pudiese inventar. Deseaba poseer su mente, sus ojos, su boca, su alma... porque él ya no tenía una y la de Will, tan pura y transparente, era perfecta para un ser como él.

Muy pronto Will le pertenecería. De una u otra forma, Will Graham sería suyo.

* * *

**Notas Finales**

Me acordé de la frase 'si no eres mío, no serás de nadie'... y me dio miedo(?) xD

ewe Hannibal es el pre a lo que son los libros -al menos yo lo veo así. Siento que Hannibal apenas está descubriendo sus más profundos anhelos, los secretos que guarda su alma y, sobretodo, lo que más desea a nivel intelectual.

Dicen que los genios son atraídos por otros genios porque se sienten comprendidos (a.k.a. J. Moriarty y Sherlock H.) así que, mi percepción es que Hannibal está interesado en Will y no descansará hasta tenerlo a sus pies.

¡Demasiado desvaríos por una tarde! Gracias por leer y comentar~ :D


End file.
